


one hundred and seventy-six mile drive

by blueabsinthe



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Character Study, Communication Failure, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Pining, S8E19 Light Things Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: maybe you're just a destination, a place for me to go...
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	one hundred and seventy-six mile drive

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on [these photos](https://julllieyangeldark.tumblr.com/post/619286858181017600/tell-me-that-nothing-is-happening-here-and-i-will). Also, I originally intended this to be done from Sylvie's point of view, but for some reason I found it easier to work with Matt this time around. I might try this with Sylvie another time. 
> 
> Title is a spin off from 'Zip City' by Drive-By Truckers. Summary from the same song.

Out of all the girls in the world, why did it have to be her? Granted they were friends, but she’d also been friends with Gabby, which pretty much made her _off limits_. At least according to the unspoken code, or something like that. Or was he just putting too much stock into the whole ‘code’ thing? 

Sometimes he wishes things had worked out with her and Kyle, just so he wouldn’t have to see her every day. Out of sight, out of mind. One hundred and seventy-six miles, to be precise. Even when she was gone for that short time, he still thought about her. He knows everything would be easier if he could find someone else to occupy his time. No harm in having some fun. Except he knows that’s also a lie. 

Matt’s not even sure when he started feeling this way about her. He just remembers it felt like the onset of the flu. Too many times crammed in his office, scattered too close to long shifts, and then the moments when he can feel her eyes on him. The slight brush of her fingertips against him, the small smiles she gives him with eyes so bright and clear he swears he could get lost for days. 

After everything that happened with Julie, he can’t help but recall how he put an arm around her. Just to comfort her. That’s what you did with friends. Comfort them. A strange feeling enveloped him then as he felt her curl closer into his arms. Something in the way she leaned her head on his shoulder, and the sweet smell of her shampoo permeated his nose had him noticing how his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

Even now, as she places her hand on his chin, thumb brushing against his chin, he can feel his breath hitch, his heart skip a beat. The navy bridesmaid dress fits her perfectly, the bodice dipping in under the swell of her breasts, and the v-neck showing off the delicate bones in her neck. She looks like she’s glowing. Matt finds himself staring at the spot at the base of her throat, the spot lit up like a beacon. It twists his gut hard, leaving him breathless. He imagines what Sylvie’s skin tastes like there, wonders if her breath would hitch if he scrapes his teeth over it. Would she shudder and say his name like a prayer? Almost as if she’d been waiting for him all this time too.

Sylvie smiles and ducks her head, the lights leaving the spot on her neck, but Matt’s eyes still cling to the image. The moment passes as she slips her thumb from his chin. He inhales, the sweet smell of her shampoo overwhelms him, making it hard for him to focus.

“It’s time.”

Matt jerks his head up. “Hm?”

Sylvie is watching him, amusement dancing in the cornflower blue of her eyes. She nibbles her bottom lip, brushes a stray hair from her face, and every thought Matt’s had about the unspoken code, or her still being in Fowlerton crumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a little rusty and slightly nervous about posting this, seeing as how this is the first somewhat substantial thing I've written in months.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing.


End file.
